


The Union of Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers

by aebirdie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Weddings, mainly Bucky/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: mainly dialogue of Sam and Bucky confessing their love for one another.





	The Union of Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> my winterfalcon heart is bursting they're so happy

“Hey, Barnes,” Sam said awkwardly. “Let’s go watch Steve and Tony get married, eh?”

Bucky nodded, taking Sam’s arm before they walked down the aisle.

“I thought that it was one from each party,” Bucky said. “We’re both here for Steve.”

Sam shrugged and they walked down the aisle, Bucky pointing out Peter, who was crying into a tissue. Nat and Bruce were next to him in the front pew, along with Thor and T’Challa.

“This is all awfully romantic,” Sam said, looking around. “I always imagined that I’d get married.”

“I didn’t.”

“Why?”

Bucky shrugged. “Thought I’d end up dead in the war.”

“But you didn’t,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, so?”

“Just saying.”

The ceremony was beautiful. Tony cried, Steve sobbed like a child, tears rolled down Nat’s cheeks like she was in an old movie. The other Avengers were scattered in the pews, along with Pepper Potts and Maria Hill. Even Nick Fury had shown up, sitting next to a sobbing Peter Parker.

The reception was loud. Tony’s weird music blasted over the speakers, causing Bucky and Sam to yell at each other as they danced.

“Do you want to go outside?” Bucky asked. Sam nodded, his ears throbbing. They ended up on the balcony, Bucky taking sips of a Scotch that had zero effect on him.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” Sam asked. Casually, like he wasn't crushing on Bucky.

“We live together,” Bucky said. “Wouldn’t you know?”

“Are you interested in anyone, then?” Sam asked. Maybe, because, he’d always known that he liked Bucky. Maybe it was his way of punishing himself for everything Bucky went through when he wasn’t there.

“Well, I uh,” Bucky said cautiously. “I think.”

“Oh?”

“I’m just confused, I guess,” Bucky confessed. “I mean, it’s different from anything I’ve ever felt.”

Sam didn’t say anything, silently urging him to go on.

“When Steve and Tony got together, I kind of took it as an initiative? That my feelings were okay, and normal, but I don’t think that he likes me back.”

“Oh, Bucky, I’m sorry,” Sam said sincerely. “Does Steve know?”

“Steve is a little shit.”

“So he knows?”

“He made me walk down the aisle with him.”

“Bucky,” Sam breathed out.

“I shouldn’t have told you,” Bucky said. “It was stupid.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Why?”

“What if I feel the same way?” Sam says, grinning.

“You’re such a shit.”

“But I do.”

“Sam, that isn’t funny,” Bucky warned. Sam stood up, leaned over Bucky, and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Enough proof for you?” Sam asked, smirking.

“Nope,” Bucky breathed out. “Might need some more convincing.”

Sam did his best to convince Bucky throughout the night, and by the end, Bucky was more than certain of Sam’s feelings.


End file.
